


Christmas Lists

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably too short, Short, really short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda is confused. Oz almost helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikol_Ichigorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol_Ichigorath/gifts).



> Well Ikol, this wouldn't leave me alone after I read your review so here, another couple hundred words for you.
> 
> Oh, and digital cookie to anyone that catches the reference.

Glynda glared at Oz's scroll as it buzzed incessantly from the side table. Eventually she ripped it off the charging pedestal and opened the messages; they seemed to be from his family, one from his grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, cousin.

While she was perusing through the messages, she noticed they all seemed to be Christmas lists. Oz chose this moment to walk into the dorm, only to be stopped in his tracks as at the sight of Glynda sitting up in bed, holding his scroll, and asking the question “what is with these Christmas lists?”

Oz sighed.  
“Why? What has grandfather asked for this year?”  
Glynda cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“And I quote:” she glanced at Oz in bewilderment.  
“A puppy with only two eyes, a horse with only four legs (no wings either), a snake with only one head, and a normal first name for my grandson” she sighed at Oz, “explain” she demanded.

“Grandfather has a rather odd sense of humour, comes with the odd name, great-granddad was rather eccentric”  
Glynda looks like she expected that answer.  
“Does he have any brothers?”  
“Thor and Bauldr” came the deadpan response.  
“Sisters?” She asked with growing incredulity  
“Sarah. He was eccentric, not mad.”

Glynda stared at him for a moment, and was about to speak again when Oz opened his mouth.  
“I'm kidding Glyn.”  
“What, really?”  
“Yes. My great aunt is named Sif.”


End file.
